Secrets
by 10IceDragon
Summary: Everyone had secrets. Everyone had loves. Toshiro and Rangiku both did. But, what will Rangiku do when Toshiro was taken by someone else, forcing him to turn his back on Rangiku?


**_Secrets_**

Blood. Fear. Death.

Those were the only things that Rangiku could remember when Toshiro was taken. All she saw was him, struggling to fight back, but there was too many. All she did was watch. Helplessly watched while he suffered and that, she would regret herself most of. Yes, her love was taken from her.

She woke with alerting eyes. Her dreams feared her, mostly because they were true. He was gone, but now, she was destined to bring him back to her. She stood, grabbed her sword, and ran. Her friends watched her go, but didn't stop her. They knew what happened, and knew she had to do what had to be done. As she ran through the forests, she remembered something. A secret of his, sworn to protect. Yes, everyone had secrets. She did as well, but never was confident to tell. But no, she had to focus. Focus on finding him. She stopped, stood back, and stared. A building made of bone, and poison surrounding it. She was scared and she knew it herself. But there was another thing she knew. She would sacrifice herself to save him. She jumped through the barrier, scorching herself in the burning acid, but she didn't think about that. She was inside, and knew he was too. She could imagine him, suffering at the feet of Giraki. "Giraki Kosuke", she thought. Giraki was actually a strong woman, with power like no other. She was the only one that could defeat Toshiro, and that, she was afraid of. Rangiku looked inside, turned her head, but didn't see anyone, and then suddenly…A wall came crashing down. She coughed from the smoke around her, but when it was cleared, all she saw was a claw from a hand, made of bone. Something powerful was coming, a cero. A cero was an unleashing of great power, only Giraki and the associates that work under her command could create it. As soon as it released, she looked at the face. Black eyes with dark poison violet pupils were staring at her. It was him, her love; he had been transformed into evil. She almost got crushed from the force; she felt it ripping through her stomach. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw her love, almost killing her. Then, she saw Giraki standing behind him, with a grin as evil as the poison destroying her body. The poison inside was made of hatred and fear and the slightest bit of heartbreaking love, as her love stared at her with his destroying eyes, about to finish her off with one more cero.

She opened her eyes…she had taken 2 blows, and yet she wasn't dead. But, she wasn't sure if she was alive either. She couldn't move her body, as if she was paralyzed. Even if her love turned against her, she was determined to bring him back. The Lord started to burn her body with poison. If he couldn't defeat Giraki, then she definitely couldn't, but her goal wasn't to defeat Giraki. It was to redeem her love from him. She needed him back. Although she couldn't move, she wouldn't give up. She remembered a song she would hear when she was little. The soothing voice entered her mind, it half sung, half hummed, were the beautiful words from her childhood.

_Hey, it's alright_

_Stand tall, be strong_

_Faith's in you, don't you fear, I'm with you_

_Listen, to the light_

_Stand up, we'll fight_

_They're with us_

_Now and forever will…._

Yes, the words that made her survive. She stood, forgetting the ripping pain tearing into her flesh. As her love and Giraki began to attack once again, she took one last step. She placed her hand on the neck of her love, stared into his cold eyes, and touched her lips with his. She didn't know if this would work, but she didn't care. All she wanted is to see his original self, one last time.

And she did. The hollow bones on him started to chip off his body. There were the dark eyes turning back to his blue exquisite icy ones, and his love inside turning back to her. The Lord yelled in anger, escaping away. She didn't care if she didn't catch Giraki. All she cared about was that she found him. She brought back what was taken from her. She was whole once again. She smiled as he smiled back. Rangiku was happy, and they both knew. His secret that only she knew was that he loved her more than anything else. Her secret now was that she found him.

She found her lost love.


End file.
